Don't Ever Forget
by RemusSirius143
Summary: Megan is an ordinary girl, with ordinary problems, that is until she meets the amazing Niall Horan. Suddenly, she finds herself best friends with the famous band One Direction! Where will fate guide them?


Megan's POV

Another rainy day, nothing to do but sit in the house and watch the rain fall. I could hear my little sister singing karaoke to a One Direction song downstairs. I've heard of them, but never listened or really looked at them. She was a really good singer, but it annoyed me after a while. Glancing outside to check if the rain was still pouring, a suppressed a sigh as I saw that it still was. I wondered if I should take the bowling invitation from my "friend."

My best friends, Isabelle or Izzy and Nicole weren't available right now, so I sadly was bored out of my mind. Izzy was on holiday in Africa with her family, while Nicole was sick. The girl that invited me is named Lindsey. She's nice enough when she's not snogging her douche boyfriend, who always insults me. Sighing, I grabbed my phone and accept her invitation and start to get ready.

I decide to wear light blue skinny jeans, a tank top with a sweater, and leave my hair in a messy bun. My makeup is at minimum like usual; mascara and chap stick.

I jump into my car and drive to the bowling alley. The traffic is terrible, and I end up coming late, as if I care that much. I get to the mall and walk up the stairs, entering the bowling alley.

"Megan, honey, you made it," Lindsey said smiling, giving me a quick hug, before showing me to the nearest alley, "We already started, but you can join after this game, okay?" Lindsey asked.

I nodded and went to sit by a girl named Charlotte. She smiled at me kindly, about to say something, until her boyfriend came and pushed her on his lap. He kissed her, and they started having an intimate conversation. On the other seats Lindsey sat kissing her boyfriend. It looks like they forgot all about bowling. I grimaced, and watched the other bowlers. To my right there were a couple younger kids bowling, and a girl crying as her mother yelled at her. To my left there were about a group of eight people, but only about five of them actually bowling. I noticed the bowlers were boys, a muscled man sat next to them, and three girls squealed while talking to two of the bowling boys.

Tired of this, I walked slowly to get myself a coke.

Harry's POV

"Hi Harry, will you sign my shirt?" A young girl squealed, smiling up at me.

"Sure thing, sweetie," I mumbled taking her pink pen, "What's your name?" I asked her kindly, staring at her brown eyes. She widened them in surprise and mumbled something I couldn't catch. Her friend nudged her and the girl blushed.

"S-s-sorry, I-I-I-I'm Brittany," She stuttered blushing again. I signed her shirt and went on to the next girl, whose name was Layla, and to the last girl named Carly.

After they left I went to sit by Niall, who looked quite sad.

"What's wrong Nialler?" I asked. He looked up and fake laughed before answering "nothing."

"Something's wrong, I'm not an idiot," I said sympathetically, trying to reason with him. He shook his head and fake smiled.

Niall mumbled, "I'm going to get a drink," He swiftly left, leaving me confused. Shrugging, I went back to the bowling. Whatever Niall is worrying about will come out of him soon.

I could see Louis bragging to no one in particular about his awesome skills; he was winning.

Niall's POV

I didn't want to tell Harry the reason I was sad; it wasn't a very good reason. I got out of a serious relationship a couple months ago, and today on twitter my ex stated she has a new boyfriend. I'm over her, but it kind of happened randomly and hurt.

I walked to the drinks and ordered a coke. Two seats away sat a girl playing with her fingers. I couldn't see her face, but she had wavy brown hair in messy bun. She turned around and looked at me. Instantly I got lost in her greenish hazelish eyes. She was extremely beautiful; she had tanned skin, her lips were perfect, and they looked soft and were rosy. Her nose was angular; her eyes were large and beautiful. She looked natural, and blushed when she saw I was looking at her. Her bangs fell over her eyes as she looked down, hiding her slightly rosy face...

Megan's POV

Sitting at the bar, drinking my coke slowly was when I first saw him.

I turned my head to the right. A boy sat there looking at me. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in them. I forced myself away from his eyes, and looked at his face. His hair was blonde with brown streaks in it. He was stunning but I felt like I saw him somewhere before. His lips formed a slight smile, making me smile in response. I started blushing, and looked down. He was amazing; beautiful, cute, and I bet you he's kind too.


End file.
